<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Forget About Me by Superheroindisguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467831">Don't You Forget About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise'>Superheroindisguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Fanvids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroindisguise/pseuds/Superheroindisguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a lot of fan vids (multiple fandoms) that I made ages ago that I'm going to be posting since I now have copious amounts of time on my hands, but in order to cut down on posting dozens upon dozens of individual posts I'm going to try and group together similar vids from each fandom into one post so most (but not all) will have more than one video embedded in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Weir/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Forget About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is something I've been meaning to do pretty much since I joined, but just haven't really had the time to do. Well I now find myself with copious amounts of free time so will be taking advantage of that to finally upload all of my old fan videos that I made ages ago especially since pretty much every other site I had my videos on have all gone bust.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>